Ajayu
by Paty26314
Summary: vuelve luego de mucho tiempo a japón... Quiere visitarla ya que estuvo lejos por mucho tiempo... Pero los recuerdos de su vida anterior al desastre le llegan Songfic! Reviews! Poll en mi perfil:- !


Me quería dar un gustito… así que acá está mi primer songfic.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El joven se encontraba en esa casa, en aquella casa llena de tantos recuerdos. Después de todo no pudo venderla. Los recuerdos, tan presentes en ese momento, en especial en esos instantes de soledad. Era la primera vez que volvía en años, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser así de difícil. La casa aún tenía esa esencia. Al igual que la chaqueta que llevaba en esos momentos. Ella se la había regalado.

_He vuelto a entrar en tus silencios,_

_Casi te puedo escuchar._

_Ya no estás no, estoy solo,_

_Pero aún huelo a ti._

_Ah ha_

_Vuelve a mí._

Junto con todas las memorias que lo abrumaron, salió al patio, lo irónico fue que en el patio la vio por última vez, ya que cuando él había vuelto del trabajo, ella no estaba en casa. Y él no se enteró de lo que pasaba, hasta que vio la nota que se encontraba sobre la mesa al lado del teléfono explicando por qué ella había desaparecido, así de repente.

Comenzó a formarse una tormenta. Al parecer esta no le dejaría conducir. Así que decidió quedarse en el cuarto que compartieron.

_En el jardín, bajo la lluvia,_

_Vuelvo a verte bailar._

_Aún recuerdo y extraño,_

_Tu sabor, tu calor, tu dolor._

_Ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha_

_Vuelve a mí._

La noche la pasó en vela, los recuerdos pesaban en su conciencia. Justo ese día tenía una junta temprano, justo ese día él había discutido con ella, justo ese día… ella se fue.

Decidió que tenía que ir a visitarla. Si bien hace mucho tiempo no había vuelto a Japón, todavía se manejaba bien en el pueblo, podía recordar los lugares que frecuentaba con ella, con su flor de cerezo.

Se dirigió hacia su residencia, haciendo una parada en el camino para comprar un presente, él sabía exactamente qué comprar.

En el camino, largo camino, se armaba de valor, para volver a enfrentar su realidad, luego de tanto tiempo.

Era muy difícil volver, pero ella lo entendería, sabía que si.

_Y las huellas de tu sombra_

_Me preguntan donde estás._

_Y este sitio, que es mi vida,_

_Ha quedado grande para mí._

Cuando llegó, todo estaba lleno de flores, hasta que la encontró, la residencia. Colocó sus flores favoritas sobre la puerta, ya que no podía entrar, las únicas personas que podían hacerlo eran Tomoyo, y el odioso de su hermano. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Syaoran, al recordar a su hermano, le vino a la mente la imagen de Touya, cuando Sakura le dijo que se iría a vivir con el castaño de ojos chocolate. Él había querido pegarlo, pero sabía que el castaño había feliz a su hermana más que a nadie.

Tomoyo había estado feliz, de que vivieran juntos. Ella había sido amiga de ellos desde el principio, y más tarde descubrieron que eran familia (prima de la oji-esmeralda) con lo que los lazos se estrecharon más, si se podía. Pero no podía llamarla, no quería que le tuvieran lástima.

Se quedó mirando por las rendijas de la puerta, tratando de ver por sobre la oscuridad de ese cuarto. Y la vio. Vio la última residencia de su castaña, con su nombre escrito en aquella placa.

_Y estas flores y esta tumba._

_Sólo me hablan de ti, de ti._

_Ah ha ah ha ah ha oh ho_

_Vuelve a mí_

"Sakura Kinomoto- tu cuerpo yace aquí, pero tu espíritu yace en el corazón de tus familiares y amigos"

Esa frase, le hizo pensar. Él no era su familiar, pero era más que un amigo. Se lamentó de que no tuvo el valor de pedírselo. Sabía que no amaría a otra mujer como la amaba a ella, pero le faltaban agallas para poder hacerla su esposa. Confiesa que él nunca creyó en el matrimonio, ya que al final es sólo un papel que arruina la vida de la gente, como lo comprobó con los amoríos fallidos de su madre, pero estos miedos pudieron más que su amor por ella.

Se acordó que en un momento de locura, él había comprado un anillo. Lo guardó, pero nunca se lo dio. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, impregnada de su olor, luego de tantos años, sacó una cajita. La abrió para revelar el anillo que la dueña nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse.

_Ya nada tiene calor,_

_Ya nada tiene sabor,_

_Ya nada tiene calor,_

_Sin ti, sin ti._

Por que ese día, ellos habían discutido, por algo sin importancia, él se fue a su reunión matutina, y la vio en el patio en el columpio que hicieron entre los dos, sujetándolo a un árbol de cerezos, ella miraba al cielo, a él se le pasó el enojo, con la simple imagen, pero el orgullo puso más y salió de su casa sin despedirse.

Cuando llegó a la reunión, todo fue bien, él se sentía mal, por discutir con la dueña de su corazón, así que decidió que el anillo que no pudo darle, luego de meses de haberlo comprado, se lo iría a dar luego de la reunión. Él siempre guardaba el anillo en el auto, así que lo sacó y mientras conducía a casa él repetía y repetía lo que quería decir, pero nada lo conformaba.

_Ya nada tiene calor,_

_Ya nada tiene sabor,_

_Sin ti._

Cuando llegó a su casa, el silencio reinaba, todo estaba desordenado, lo cual era raro, ya que Sakura siempre limpiaba y ordenaba en la mañana, ya que en la tarde ambos salían a trabajar. Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, no sabía el por qué. Seguramente su flor salió a comprar algo y se le hizo tarde, sí eso debe ser. Cuando vio la nota.

"Syaoran, dirígete al hospital ahora" era la letra de Tomoyo. El pánico lo amenazó. ¿Por qué el hospital? ¿Qué había pasado? Salió corriendo de la casa, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al encuentro de la castaña. Pero era muy tarde.

La oji-esmeralda nunca que le dijo que la enfermedad de su madre era hereditaria, nunca le mencionó que tenía desmayos en ciertos momentos del día, nunca lo hizo. Ella se lo guardó para no afectarle. ¡¿Cómo diablos pensaba que no iría a afectarle? La mujer que ama, todo su mundo, está muriendo y él no lo sabía.

_Ah ha ah ha oh ho oh ho _

_Vuelve a mí_

_Ah ha ah ha oh ho oh ho _

_Vuelve a mí_

_Oh ho oh ho oh ho oh ho_

_Vuelve a mí_

Recordando todo esto, frente al mausoleo de la familia Kinomoto, la última morada de su amor, soltó las lágrimas. Ella se fue, él se alejó incluso más de ella, pero ahora volvió, ahora estaba con ella, pero ella no lo podía tocar, ya no podía besar.

"Syaoran" escuchó una voz detrás de él, era su imaginación, era idéntica a la de su cerezo. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a la que esperaba. Era Tomoyo, que sujetaba a una niña de hermosos ojos amatistas del brazo. Esa niña le hizo recuerdo a Sakura.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Haciendo lo mismo que tú.

- ¿Es ella..?.- la amatista mayor asintió.

La niña no tendría más de 4 años. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que él se fue luego de la muerte de la esmeralda, hace 6 años.

-Sí.- asintió la madre.- ella es Sakura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si, lo sé, lo sé. Corta venas, pero quién no necesita un poco de eso en algún momento de sus vidas? Por cierto la canción es "Ajayu" que en español significa alma, y es de un grupo llamado Octavia. Si escuchan la canción mientras leen el fic, entenderán, tal vez, un poquito más de los sentimientos de Syaoran, ya que la melodía le va perfectamente. Octavia- orgullosamente boliviano! Jejeje

Bueno, déjenme sus reviews…. Déjenme saber si les gustó, si les sacó una lágrima, y si les gustó la canción…..jejeje Chau!


End file.
